


Doctor Ibadora

by KitsamiVa



Category: Doctor Ibadora
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsamiVa/pseuds/KitsamiVa
Summary: In our world filled with magic, what happens when a certain songstress tries to discover the meaning behind her true name?
Relationships: Rhamina/Kagami, Rhamina/Mirai, Rhamina/Umi





	Doctor Ibadora

The Trinity Institute.  
A higher education school for those with magical capabilities.  
Not many even believed in the existence of magic until about one hundred years ago, thanks to a woman by the name of Doctor Kitsuma Auctor Ibadora.  
She was a simple woman, working in a college as a lab assistant to the professor.  
As many women of her time, she was not treated in the highest regard; however, she didn’t let that slow her down.  
She was a woman of science, and she planned on dying in the labs as long as she was able to bring magic into the public eye.  
Eventually she did.  
She opened up a portal to another dimension, similar to that of her own using magic and that is how she got her fame.  
As her popularity rose, many hidden witches and mages stepped forward and began to deepen their practice.  
Soon enough, two more users of magic approached the first publicly titled witch and together they created the school for those who held a high capability in the magical use.  
With the acceptance of magic into society, many governments sought to use it as a way to better their own countries, but at the same time many sought to use it as a weapon.  
I never wanted to go to this cursed school, but it’s all I can afford to do as of this moment.  
I wanted to go to a normal college and become a high school band director but life really does make things hard doesn’t it?  
All I did was save a child and now I’m being roped into going to a magic school with all of these pompous, rich brats that think they’re above everyone else just because they know how to use magic.  
I pray to any god that wants to listen, please let me be expelled.


End file.
